A Moment in Time
by Rikkumorningstar
Summary: If you were presented with the chance to return to the moment where their pain all began...would you be able to complete the mission you're given knowing full well that you may end up losing everything in the prosess? My first Aurikku! Please R&R
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Pained fear set into his eyes as the realization of where her questions were ultimately leading sank in.

_No…! Rikku, please! Don't ask me that…!_

"Are you…" she started hesitantly.

"Am I what…" he said shakily, failing miserably to stop his fear showing in his voice.

The young Al Bhed sighed shakily before saying, "Unsent…?"

"…"

Even though he had suspected this was where all the other questions had been leading towards, it still managed to throw him off into stunned silence. And as the tears became apparent in the Al Bhed's eyes, he was positive that if his heart were still beating, it would surely have stopped from the excruciating pain writhing inside him. He couldn't bring himself to say it, but the look in her eyes told him that his nonverbal response had more than sufficiently betrayed the terrible truth.

She brought a shaky hand to her mouth, "Oh my…God…!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It's been almost two years since that day and I still feel the pain of how my heart broke when I found out the truth about the man who I had believed had always been more than honest with me. He had never thought of me as a heathen and had barely even _hesitated_ in his decision to allow me to join in the Guardian side of Yuna's Pilgremage. So, other than Tidus, who was so obviously devoted to Yunie by the time we next met, Auron was the only other non-Al Bhed man who had gone out of his way to be kind to me. And all these things had slowly caused my already high opinion of him to become a confusing swirl of emotions that I could only pray didn't turn out to be love feelings. Growing up as an Al Bhed I had quickly learned I would always have terrible luck when it came to human relations, and when I wasn't having it, I would most likely be viewed by others as being the epicenter of bad luck. I should have known that this time would be no exception. But, you have to understand that I was only fifteen and more than just a little naïve. So, it shouldn't be all that hard to believe that I wouldn't assume my eventually pursuing Auron as more than just a friend would be such a disasterific plan. Which of course, had only made it that much more painful when it had become just that…an utter disaster.

However, after it had become clear to him that I had figured out his secret without him actually flat-out telling me and I could no longer fight back the tears from the anticipation that my suspicions might be right, Auron had apologized and had then tried to explain why he hadn't told me the truth from the start… But I had already turned away and was running out the door. I escaped to the only place on my Pop's airship that I knew no one would find me. The moment I had stepped out onto the ship's outer flat surface and the door had slid closed behind me, I fought off the urge to collapse and instead slowly and carefully sat down as the tears silently cascaded down into my still trembling hands. I was eventually found nearly an hour later and didn't have to look to know my bad luck had just gotten worse. But when I finally did turn around, I found myself staring in bewilderment at the impossible large bruise now covering the right side of his face.

When I asked him about it he had told me it was a courtesy from my Pops for breaking his only daughter's heart.

An apologetic smile was my only response to that, but he seemed to take that to mean that he could say more.

Apparently, Pops _had_ seen me making a quick exit from Auron's room (though at that moment he wasn't aware that it was Auron's room, so it hadn't occurred to him that I was upset about a guy, much less, one that was nearly _twice_ my age). So, when he had seen Auron exit the same room and start to rush after me, Pops quickly put two and two together and did what any crazed overprotective father would do…that's right, Pops knocked the Legendary Guardian flat on his ass like he was nothing more than another Yevonite trying to crush the spirit of his only daughter. He apparently had also _said_ something along those same lines. Auron then added that the only reason everyone else hadn't also discovered what he was from Pops trying to murder someone who was already dead, was because Yunie, at that very moment, pushed through the growing throng of onlookers to intervene and to gently demand why her uncle, my Pops, felt it necessary to annihilate one of her Guardians.

But anyway, the gist of it was that, Yunie, after being told what had happened, mostly by Pops shouting seething threats at Auron, had calmly convinced Pops that, even though Auron had obviously made a grave mistake, he still owed me an explanation whether or not I wanted to hear it or Pops wanted to let him.

So there we were; Auron sitting there, sporting a nasty bruise, and me waiting for, yet dreading, what was apparently coming next…the explanation that I seriously doubted would turn my luck around.

"Rikku, I never meant for this to happen, I thought I had taken every precaution to prevent this," he had said, only now there was sadness mixed in with that hint of fear. The confused look in my eyes must have convinced him to continue, "You must have noticed that I mostly keep to myself. But with you I… I had thought that by remaining distant and cruel that I could prevent anyone taking a liking to me. It had never occurred to me that you would somehow bypass my every attempt at staying hidden. I had been so convinced that my plan had worked that I had completely failed to notice how your constant optimism and unrelenting compassion for all who were around you had somehow slowly begun to change _me_. And suddenly there was this brand new need more powerful than the previous desperate need to remain invisible. Now I wanted to be seen and I wanted the first person to see me to be you. But I also knew telling you that would be the worst possible thing I could do. I had tried to deny that I was feeling anything of the sort, but it quickly had become clear that it was utterly pointless. It was painfully obvious that I had completely fallen in lo-"

"Don't," I had placed a gentle finger on his lips to stop him, "Please…"

"But, Ri-"

"No," snapped softly, "Don't…!" I had then let my finger carefully trace the contours of his stubbly face before saying in a way-more-calm-than-I-felt voice, "You agreed to let me be Yuna's Guardian because you believed me to be intelligent and capable but mostly because you knew I would never allow any harm physical or emotional to befall her. I also know that _you knew_ I was an Al Bhed before you even _made_ your final decision, so you must also have realized that being what I was, I might try to stop the Pilgremage at any given moment." My calm faltered momentarily. "So please, don't have me let you down by causing me to fall apart right here before you. We have to stay strong for Yuna, at least until she gives you your sending."

Auron had looked down at me quite shocked to say the least.

"Don't act so surprised, Auron… You're not the only great judge of character in this group."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

And then after the fighting of Sin, Tidus' dad and Yu Yevon was past us, all the unrelenting determination to protect Yunie and keep her alive, finally didn't seem necessary now that the man who so obviously still loved me even though I had basically told him to give up on me, was being surrounded by Pyrflies brought on by the now High Summoner Yuna's Sending, that would ultimately send him to the Farplane, the land of souls. He was about to cease existing and here he was giving us each a final bode of confidence. But when his eyes locked onto mine, and his words seemed to get caught in his throat; it was in that moment that I understood what my mother had meant by it being better to have loved and lost than to have never experienced it at all. So then, surprising quite a few of my fellow guardians, I found myself running towards him and throwing myself into his still corporeal embrace. There was just no way I could ever let him fade out of existence thinking that there was even the slightest chance that I had given up on _him_.

"Rikku, I never thought…I never meant to hur-"

Before he could apologize for something that I now saw had never really called for it, I had interrupted by placing my index finger against his lips and saying, "Auron, I think we were all afraid of losing someone on the way to this day…so I also think that that made it harder for us to remain brave without having to hide behind some kind of façade. But eventually it became less scary and soon instead of turning away out of fear we started turning _to_ each other for comfort. Yunie had Tidus… Lulu had Wakka… Kimahri was more than content now that Yunie finally had in her life, someone to draw strength from. And that just left you and me… You have to understand…that the only reason I had managed to stay so optimistic was because of all the strength you would send _my_ way whenever I would falter and because I was positive you would never let me fall."

Auron cupped my cheek with his left hand but I could no longer feel his touch, and this greatly frightened me, but I wouldn't let him see it. Apparently, the Pyrflies thought now would be the moment he should decorporialize. _This __is __just __too __much__… __I __thought __I __could __remain __brave __until __the __very __end. __I __guess __I__'__m __not __as __strong __as __we __had __both __thought._

I collapsed to my knees, unaware that Auron had silently dropped to his. "This can't possibly be considered fair," I sobbed. I could sense Auron was trying to comfort me and I could almost feel his great irritation as he miserably failed again. "Auron, you have done so much for me, and now…and now I'll never have a chance to return the favor."

"Rikku," said the soft gruff voice, "You already have."

I had then looked back up just in time to see him wearing the first genuine smile since I'd known him, before his own Pyrflies gathered and vanished all that remained of my strength.

. . . . . . . .

All I can guess is that I must have blacked out, 'cause the next thing I knew I was waking up in a bed in Besaid. The first person I had seen was Yunie and the sheer look of despair in her mismatched eyes told me that she completely understood my misery. _Tidus __must __not __have __made __it __either__… __Even __though __we __finally __managed __to __vanquish __Sin__…__Sin __still __managed __to __kill __a __part __of __us __both__…_ Yunie had then sat on the floor next to the bed and then, as though suddenly sensing that we both needed it, she pulled me into her warm embrace and the instant I was protectively encased in her arms I sobbed for what would be the last three hours I would cry for the next two years.

And now here I was, those two years later, spending my last night in Besaid before finally going back to the now completely rebuilt Home! Yuna and Tidus (that's right! He came back, courtesy of the Fayth as a thank you to Yuna for saving Spira a second time) and Paine and Buddy, Brother, Shinra and the rest of the gang were hanging out by a bonfire celebrating the completion of Home. However, I decided to just tell them that I was tired and was heading to my hut, and they all stared at me in concern, but Yuna seemed to understand and told them it would be all I could do to ensure that I would be awake enough to fully appreciate Home in its renewed glory. This day, however, held one more smaller significance for me…and since I seemed to be the only person Auron had actually told I decided to remain the only person who knew. I didn't actually have anything of Auron's to remember him by, so by keeping this special day a secret each year, it was sort of like having a part of him with me.

I blew out the candle on the bedside table, finally thankful for the Home Party, since it meant I would most likely have this hut to myself for nearly the entire night. I wandered over to the hut's entrance and peeked out at the party's progress. Pops was, of course, chasing after Brother who had set our Father's pants on fire while practicing a spell that Lulu had taught him. That is until Tidus tackled Pops to the ground in a desperate attempt to put out the fire. I shook my head while chuckling to myself and walked back over to the bed and lied down.

I looked out the window then and softly whispered, "Happy birthday, Auron," before finally resting my head back on the soft pillow, completely unaware that the next time I awoke it would be to another confusing bout of terrible Al Bhed luck.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"_Rikku!"_

I groaned as I rolled over mumbling to the voice to go away before rolling back over onto my other side. _Sheesh! __I __don__'__t __remember __the __bed __being __quite __this __hard__…_ But instead of letting that bother me I decided to try to get a few more hours of sleep before finally waking to leave with Pops and the others to go back Home. Unfortunately, the voice wasn't about to let that happen.

"_Rikku, you MUST wake up…NOW!"_

I groaned again, this time trying to sound more annoyed. _Whose __obnoxious __kid __is __trying __to __interrupt __my __sleep? __Is __it __Shinra?_ Whoever it was poked me with a cold stick. _That__'__s __it! __They're __gonna __get __it __now!_

As soon as I opened my eyes, however, I saw that I was surrounded by at least a few dozen men and other then the fact that they all had guns pointed at me, I failed to notice much else about them. So, of course I reacted poorly.

The first thing I did during my frantic reaction was knock the nearest few off their feet and when the rest of them cocked their guns in preparation to fire, I decided to believe that this was just a terrible nightmare as I reached for the daggers still wrapped around either leg. _If __I __provoke __them __to __shoot __me __maybe __that__'__ll __be __enough __to __force __me __to __awaken from __this __rather __bizarre __nightmare._ It had to be a dream… How else does anyone explain falling asleep in Besaid and then waking in Bevelle surrounded by dozens of armed warrior monks?

Though, as soon as I had the daggers in my confident hands and they all fired their guns all that happened to my great dismay was me getting shot, feeling lots of searing pain before hitting the ground with a loud thud and then coming to while being held erect by two men forcing me to face a blurry outline of another man. I blinked my eyes a few times to try to bring everything into focus, but that only resulted in pain shooting through my head and then the rest of my body when I had flinched. _What __the __Hell, __brain? __Why __are __you __making __me __dream __something __so __painful?_ I groaned as my vision came more into focus and when I saw who the man _was_ I suddenly wished I had gone blind instead.

…_Kinoc? __Wait! __Isn__'__t __he __dead?_

Once again, proof that this was nothing more than a rapidly worsening nightmare that I was desperately hoping would end soon. But of course, even in dreams my luck has never been all that great.

The Maester walked up to me and lifted my chin to force me to look at him and I cringed from all the evil hate I saw still coursing in his eyes.

"You are a complete and utter fool to think that your kind could ever grace our holy city with your filthy presence and not be punished," he sneered.

_Where __the __hell __does __this __slime __ball __get __off __thinking __that __he __can __talk __to __me __like __this __in __MY __dream?_ I decided to tell him exactly what I thought of him and was promptly rewarded by being knocked out once again, and when I awoke this time to that same child's voice calling my name, only to find that I was now in a jail cell, I couldn't help but scream, "When will this nightmare ever end?"

"I take it you called Mr. High and Mighty a fuck face, too then, kid," called a somewhat familiar gruff male voice.

I snapped my head up and cringed when my wounds made themselves known again and turned to face the owner of the voice. The man had long black hair held back by a red bandana and as I moved my gaze down across his body I noticed the odd tattoo on his chest and the many scars everywhere else. His irritated voice brought my attention back to his eyes. "Hey kid, what you starin' at?"

It dawned on me, then, who he was. I gasped and then pointed at the man in the cell across from mine. "It's you!" I practically shrieked.

"Shut up!" shouted a voice from somewhere further down.

_Jecht__…_ I thought happily. At least now my nightmare had a more _pleasant_ familiar face.

Jecht stared at me in more than slight confusion and pointed to himself. Then he shot out his hand in over-exaggeration and in his own obnoxious squeal he said, "And it's you!" before rolling his eyes and leaning back against the wall. Then he looked back at me with a look that may have held within it a hint of concern before saying, "Kid, what exactly _did_ you do to have them throw you in here looking half dead?"

His question had me suddenly looking down at myself, the many wounds and dry blood blanketing my skin reminding me exactly why I was here in this cell, in this condition.

"I was born…" I said quietly, but apparently he had heard, cause when I looked back at him, he was giving me the most sincere WTF? look I had ever seen. I knew he wouldn't know I was Al Bhed but, all the same, his reaction sent me into a fit of hysteric laughter and tears from the pain caused by the laughter.

Needless to say, he found it very hard to see the humor in my situation. Though when I was finally finished and the same guard yelled at us in frustration, Jecht still managed a small smile before telling said guard to shove it.

I giggled one last time to myself. It was funny that with all the crappy things to happen so far in this bizaro nightmare, that I would end up being locked up with _Jecht_ of all people. What exactly would cause me to dream about _him_? I mean, I had never actually become acquainted with him. And the things Tidus would say about him always had me thinking I would be encountering some drunk heaving monster if I ever met him. But now that I was here looking at him…, he really didn't seem all that scary. And now that I thought of it, when we finally _had_ met him before facing off against Yu Yevon, Jecht had surprised me then, too, by not seeming like a complete fiend. At least, for the moment it seemed my mind still remembered him that way…or else, _this_ moment in the dream may have turned out a lot worse.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I don't think you get how to play this game," I said to Jecht who had apparently decided to go deep in thought. I walked up to the bars of my cell and tightly gripped them, feeling only slight pain from the remainder of my wounds. Having gotten fed up with my moans and groans and loud complaints from both me _and_ Jecht – me for my pains and aches – Jecht apparently just didn't want to spend what he believed would be the rest of his life locked up here listening to me whine – the guard finally gave me a few potion vials, saying that if these didn't shut me up then he would finish me off. "I ask you a question and you tell me if I'm close to guessing what you're thinking," I continued to say, only to receive no response. I shook the bars to get his attention. "Hel-loooo! Spira to Je-" Jecht's head snapped up as I cut myself off in the nick of time. _That__'__s __right__…__! __I __don__'__t __think __he __realizes __that __I __know __his __name! __But __wait! __This __is __just __a __stupid __dream, __so __it __really __shouldn__'__t __matter __if __he __does __or __not!_ However, instead of making my dream's momentary calm fly out of control I decided to keep my knowledge of his name to myself.

"What did you just sa-" he started.

"Jerk!" I blurted, failing to think of something more intelligent. "I said Spira to Jerk." I almost burst into laughter when he gave me that priceless WTF? look again.

He scowled at me. "You DID NOT!" he snapped, "You were going to say my-"

"Are you calling me a liar," I quickly countered before he could finish.

"Liar? HA! Liar doesn't even begin to…" he started, jumping up before getting an unreadable look in his eyes and sprawling back down onto his cell room's bed with a sigh of defeat.

I suddenly felt a little bad for having blurted jerk instead of, oh say, jock? which would have been far less insulting. I sighed and said, "I'm sorry for calling you a jerk. It was totally uncalled for." Jecht glanced at me shortly before looking back at the ceiling. This time, _thinking_ before speaking, I said, "My name's Rikku, by the way, not kid."

For a long moment nothing was said, causing me to lower my head in shame. _Great! __I __probably __just __ruined __any __chance __I __had __of __sustaining __my __dream__'__s __pleasant __streak __by __insulting __probably __the __only __figment __of __my __dream __who __doesn__'__t __want __me __dead__…_

"Jecht."

I glanced up to find him looking at me.

"What?"

He smirked, "It's my name. I assumed you wanted to know since you gave me yours." He got off the bed and wandered to the bars of his cell and sat on the ground. That's when I noticed that a few of the scars on his chest looked relatively new, almost like they were still healing. My stomach clenched in anger as it suddenly occurred to me that those newer wounds were probably inflicted on him when tried to tell someone, most likely a warrior monk, who he was, that he had no idea what a Spira was, and if anyone could tell him how to get back to Zanarkand. I smiled as I thought of how lucky Tidus was to have been landed in the middle of no where and had been found by a bunch of Al Bhed instead of a bunch of foaming-at-the-mouth Yevonites. Poor Jecht hadn't been quite as lucky it seems. Knowing the people of Bevelle, Jecht probably didn't get very far in his story before being brought down for talking about a place that was supposedly "holy" and should never be spoken of except in regards to Summoners and their Pilgremage. It was probably a risky move, but after a moment I decided that hearing about it would probably put both of us more at ease.

"So, Jecht," I started slowly, "Where are you from?"

He looked at me, seeming to be debating whether or not this was a trick question that if answered carelessly would earn him another smackdown.

I said the only thing I thought might encourage him, "It's okay, Jecht. My intention is not to judge, but to befriend you."

This seemed to work since he almost immediately jumped into the all too familiar story about being the Star Player of a famous Blitzball team from the infamous city that never sleeps.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

I didn't think it was possible to dream while _already_ dreaming, but there it was. I was surrounded by thick fog and couldn't see much else.

"Hey," I called out, not really expecting anyone to answer.

"Hey, yourself," said a chilling child's voice.

I whipped around, failing to see anything other then the neverending fog. And then I looked down, which is what I should have done from the start, since the voice _was_ a child's and there for would be coming from someone shorter than me. I shrieked and jumped back upon seeing the purple hooded child staring up at me.

"Wh-who are you?" I stammered.

The child tilted his head slightly to the left before saying, "You really don't remember?" After about five minutes of my staring at him in silence, the child slowly stepped forward, shaking his head, chuckling and said, calmly, "I guess not…so I shall remind you."

Next thing I knew I was being stared down by an enormous fiend, which only caused me to shriek again, that is until something about it began to seem familiar.

_Wait! Isn't that an Aeon? What was its name again…? Bahumbutt…Bathumut-no… …!_

"You're the Fayth of Bahamut…!" I blurted.

The Aeon retook the form of a child that looked more than a little pleased with himself. "I'm glad to see you haven't completely forgotten me," said the child Fayth, crossing his arms.

_Wait __a __tysh __minute__…__! __Aren__'__t __the __Fayth __supposed __to __be __permanently __out __of __commission? __After __all, __I __had __been __under __the __impression __that __bringing __back __Tidus __was __it; __that __afterwards __we __would __never __see __or __hear __from __them __again!__ … … … __This __really _must _be __a __dream __then; __how __else __could __I __be __talking __to-_

"Yes and no," came the child's voice, interrupting my thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, bringing Tidus back was _supposed_ to be our final favor and no, being in Bevelle is not a dream."

It took me a moment to realize that he had read my mind.

I could practically hear the smirk in his next words, "Besides, of all the people you could have dreamt, I hardly think it would be the Blitzball player's Father. Instead I would imagine it would have been the man you've been dreaming of for the past two years."

I blinked. He wasn't wrong about that…

_But still, could that really mean he was right about-_

I shook my head to stop the thought from completing itself and snapped my head back up pointing at him accusingly.

"Ha! You almost had me there, but you're just a figment of my mind, so, of course _you_ wouldn't _know_ you weren't real. So, really why should I believe anything you have to say?"

The child Fayth seemed to be restraining the urge to hit me upside the head. After a few moments, he sighed in exasperation and said, "Whether or not you open your eyes to the reality of your situation, is entirely up to you." Bahamut sighed again before adding in a more patient tone, "But when you _do_ decide to "awaken", I think you will better understand what has happened." I could hear an eerie creaking sound before I was suddenly swept back to the harsh world of my previous dream.

Turns out that the creaking noise was my cell door being opened. As I was opening my eyes, a guard reached down to forcefully grab me by the arm and hoist me up. "Come on. It's time," grunted the rude man.

"Time for what," I groaned, still not fully awake.

He tightened his grip on my arm, earning a hiss of pain from me. "I think you _know_ what, heathen," he sneered.

That jolted me awake but not before I saw that I was being led _away_ from my cell. Without thinking I made a frantic lunge at Jecht's cell bars and grabbed hold of them. When the _sayhea_ guard tried to wrench me away from them I immediately started to shriek and kick at him. Luckily, Jecht instantly woke up after that. He immediately pieced together what was happening and lunged at the bars to take hold of my hands.

"What the hell! Hey," he snapped, tightening his hold when my hands started to slip. "Let go of her you stupid-uh…" he paused to look at me and asked, "What is he?"

"Yevonite!" I shrieked, mostly from the pain of some of my wounds tearing open again.

"Right," said Jecht, returning his ferocious glare back to the guard. "You pathetic stinkin' Yevonite!"

This only angered the warrior monk guard and caused him to tug even harder. I heard fast approaching footsteps and the sound of a blade being pulled out of it's sheath. The guard suddenly let go and Jecht had instantaneously wrapped his arms around the bars so that my head would collide with _them_ instead of the hard metal. My heart began to race as the blade wielder took a few slow steps toward us.

_Great…! I'm going to end up being executed right here!_

"What the hell do you think you're doing to that defenseless girl?" growled a familiar low gruff voice.

_It couldn't be…_

My eyes widened as I shakily turned to find a young man wearing a painfully familiar red flowing coat standing there threateningly with a large katana resting over his shoulder.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Al Bhed Translation:

tysh – damn

sayhea - meanie


	3. Chapter Two

(a/n) I would like to take the moment to thank Bnehlacc Zycseha and Gining for their wonderfully encouraging reviews. Thanks so very much you guys! *hugs* And now, without further ado...

**Chapter Two**

"Do NOT make me ask you again," snarled the blade wielder, seeming to be holding back the urge to reduce the sputtering Yevonite to mincemeat.

There was no mistaking it. He may have been ten years younger than the man _I_ remembered, but it was still obvious, to me, who he was.

"I think it would be wise to answer him, Sir Warrior Monk," said a gentle voice from somewhere behind Mr. Enraged. Another familiar young man, wearing some type of headdress stepped around his friend and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "While I'm usually able to talk my Guardian out of violence…," now with slightly narrowed eyes, "I somehow think this time will be a tad more difficult."

The warrior monk guard stared at the kinder of the two men before him and then a sneer crept across his lips as he said, "I know _you_! You're not even a Summoner yet! Besides, why should I listen to someone who would marry a sacrilegious He-"

He was promptly cut off by the other less considerate man's Katana now aimed at his throat. A small trickle of blood slid down from where the tip of the blade had pricked him.

"I suggest you hold your tongue," said, who I was now positive was a younger version of Auron, in a low threatening tone, "if you wish to keep it."

"Don't tell me they locked you up here and didn't even tend to your wounds?"

It took me a moment to realize that it was me who was being spoken to. I slowly turned my head to see who it was only to find a pair of concerned blue orbs looking over my wounds.

!

_U-Uncle Braska?_

He must have mistaken my wide eyed shock for a sudden surge of pain, cause the next thing I knew I was carefully being led to the floor so he could begin casting upon me his powerful healing magic.

The guard seemed to take this as a federal offence. "What do you think you're doing?" he spat. "There is no need to heal the pri-"

CLANG

We all turned to see the guard slumping to the floor and Jecht wiping his hands off on his pants in disgust and then glancing up at us in triumph. I smiled back at him. Somehow he had managed to grab hold of the sayhea guard and tug him into a head-on collision with the cell bars.

Auron grunted in irritation seeming more insulted rather than relieved that this strange man had beat him to the punch of finally silencing the foolish Yevonite.

Braska also looked at Jecht and gave him a quick nod of thanks before returning to his work on me. After a short moment I began to feel the effects of the white magic as it slowly grazed over my skin and through my body with a gentle warmth that strongly reminded me of Yunie's magic.

Something about this began to seem far too real to be just a dream. I tried to remember what it was Bahamut had told me.

"_Whether or not you open your eyes to the reality of your situation, is entirely up to you. However, when you do finally "awaken", I think you will better understand what has happened."_

This must be what he had meant. First Jecht…and now Uncle Braska and Auron before he became a legend.

"I get it, now, I think," I mumbled to myself.

"Get what..?" asked Jecht, who was crouching directly behind the bars of his cell.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I sighed, "Nevermind." I knew that now more than ever I could not tell them about my sudden revelation. This was not a dream, but rather something that should not be possible. Which meant that Jecht and Uncle Braska were really here… …that Auron was still…alive.

Braska reached out and wiped away a tear I hadn't even realized I had shed. "Does it still hurt," he asked in grave concern. "Show me where," he said reaching out with his other hand.

I shook my head as I gently pushed his hand back down. I then gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile and said, "No. I'm okay, now. Thank you." I then looked back at Auron who was glaring at Jecht who was obnoxiously reminding us all that he was still locked in a cage.

_The real pain has begun to subside._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

After having to knock out a second guard – though it hadn't actually been necessary this time – the unsuspecting Warrior Monk had apparently heard all the commotion and upon demanding to know what happened, Auron had whipped around, grabbed them by the shoulders and smashed his own head into theirs, quite effectively sending the poor sayhea to dreamland – I used the keys I found on him to finally let Jecht out of his cell.

Jecht was so pleased to finally be free and apparently quite amused by what Auron had just done, that he actually _pranced_ out of his cell and then smacked Auron on the back, laughing. "Man, I sure would NOT want to piss you off," he said, still laughing. Though he seemed to realize that he had done just that as the Guardian's hand had shot back to the hilt of his sword. Jecht leapt back and shot his _own_ hands up in surrender, but the other man still glared at him, hand still on Katana hilt. Now it was Jecht's turn to feel insulted. "Hey, I would think it would clear that I'm on your side," he snapped defensively. "After all, I _did_ knock out the first annoyance, didn't I?" he added pointing to the guard slumped against the bars of what used to his cage.

I couldn't help but find this all very amusing and burst into a fit of hysteric giggles. This of course earned me a glare of discontent and confusion from them both. I looked to Braska to see what _he_ thought of the strange, apparently hysterical, Al Bhed. At the moment he had his eyes closed and was slowly shaking his head, but even he couldn't stop the smile spreading across his lips at the odd behavior of his guardian and the even more peculiar behavior of the two strangers.

Auron then, apparently giving up on wondering what was wrong with me, finally spoke to his Summoner in earnest. "Lord Braska, tell me you had a logical reason for coming to this prison instead of starting your Pilgremage?"

My uncle's head snapped up as remembrance dawned on his young face. He blushed slightly as he quickly bowed to his friend and said, "My apologies. I won't dawdle any longer." He then turned to Jecht with a smile and said, "I assume you would be Jecht?"

"That's right," replied Jecht, who was helping back to my feet. "And who exactly are _you_?" he added a little less than politely.

Auron opened his mouth to retaliate, but Braska's stern glance caused him to immediately back off. Jecht however didn't seem to notice the silent exchange.

Braska returned his _gentle_ gaze to Jecht and said, with a quick bow to him as well, "I apologize. I am Braska, a Summoner preparing for his Pilgremage, and the impatient one is my Guardian and dear friend…Auron."

I giggled as a look of shock graced Auron's features and a barely noticeable red tint colored his cheeks, though, the reaction was a lot more noticeable by _me_ now that his two brown eyes weren't being obscured by those silly stupid sunglasses he always had on him later in life.

Jecht however hadn't notice, since he was staring at Braska, more than a little confused. "Summer-ner?" he repeated slowly, "Pilgremidge?"

Braska nodded and then said patiently, "I had heard that there had been a man locked up here, named Jecht, who was claiming to be from the ancient city of Zanarkand. And I just knew I needed to come down and ask him."

Jecht blinked at him. "Ask me what, exactly," he finally said, crossing his arms.

"If you would like to join me on my Journey to rid the world of Sin," Braska replied, simply.

Auron blanched, looking completely dumbstruck to learn that he might have to spend the entire Pilgremage with a man for all he knew _was_a felon.

Jecht pointed to himself and said, "You want _me_ to help _you_…?" Braska nodded. Jecht thought for a moment and then said hesitantly, "Does this mean you believe my story?"

My uncle smiled and said, "Would that convince you to help me?"

"It might," mumbled Jecht.

"Then yes, I do," replied Braska in total sincerity.

Auron smacked his palm to his forehead, and then started to protest but stopped himself when Jecht stuck out his hand, saying, quite happily, "You've got yourself a deal."

Unable to contain his frustration any longer, Auron turned on his friend and said, "Great! Fine. Now that you have your new guardian, you mind telling me exactly what you plan on doing with _her_?"

The annoyance in his voice his when he had said 'her', had me suddenly stomping up to him ready to tell him what's what. But before I could so much as call him a big sayhea, Jecht was tugging me towards him while saying, cheerfully, "Let's take her with us!" upon seeing Auron gawking at us he added, "Come on! It wouldn't kill you to travel with a little diversity!" Auron humphed and quickly looked away. "Besides," he continued in a more serious tone, glancing now at Braska, "Just think how insulted those moronic Yevonites will be when they see you leaving with not only the Raving Lunatic but also with the kid they going to off just 'cause she was born."

My uncle went visibly tense at that last part and was looking at me then with such intense sympathy that looking away was all I could do to stop the tears threatening to start. It wasn't until I felt Jecht's arm drop away and another more gentle hand take its place that I finally looked back to find Braska gazing at me with a look that strongly reminded me of the one Yunie would give whenever she was about to ask for a major favor. He smiled and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before saying, "What do you think? Would you like to be my third?"

It took me but a moment to realize he had just asked me to be his third guardian. I grinned and had a sudden urge to prance about the room shouting, "Hell yeah! You know I'm there! All the way!" But instead of sounding and looking like a totally foolish kid, like Jecht kept pointedly reminding me of, I took a deep calming breath and replied, "I would be honored, Braska." Jecht however decided to ruin my brilliant maturity by tugging me towards him and giving me a noogie. "What the heck you big meanie?" I squealed as Braska started laughing. My uncle then turned and made his way back to the stairway leading out of this dank prison the three of us following closely behind.

At this point, Auron seemed to understand he had no choice but to obey his Summoner's wishes and hope that no other interruptions (warrior monks) got in their way, cause then he just may have to throttle him before once again doing away with the monk unfortunate enough to get in _his_ way.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

(a/n) Just in case you've forgotten

Al Bhed Translation:

Sayhea - meanie


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Somehow we had managed to get out of prison with minimal interruptions, though, Jecht had been correct in his assumption about how everyone would react. After having exited the prison, we had to walk through the Temple to go back to the city, and of course everyone stared at us like we were the plague and whenever one of the warrior monks would demand why Braska was heading to the cloister of trials with an unstable head case and an Al Bhed heathen, Auron would basically demand why _they_ were trying to prevent one of "Yevon's" Summoners from continuing their Pilgremage. And then once we were almost to the stairs leading to the CoT, we were stopped again, this time apparently because an Al Bhed entering the CoT would somehow _violate_ the precepts, by now Auron was becoming quite fed up, but Jecht beat him to it. Jecht stomped up to the warrior monk and yanked him up by the collar of his robes and glared dangerously into his eyes and said, "Listen here, you Yevonite pig, I don't know what your problem is but I KNOW you're not trying to stop us just because our friend here is Al Bhed…! Which, by the way, I highly doubt the Al Bhed has ever had _anything_ to do with Sin destroying your _precious_ Spira. So, why don't you just _back off_ and stick to your real job, which I'm sure does NOT include harassing a Summoner trying to save _your_ world, which I don't know _why_ they even bother if everyone in Spira is as close minded as _you_…!"

We were all quite startled by Jecht's angry retaliation. The warrior monk was sputtering and shaking in seething anger, failing to summon any form of comeback for that. Braska was staring in bewilderment but also seemed to be finding the whole thing sort of amusing. And Auron was sporting the most priceless WTF? look, which was actually quite amusing in its self. But what finally had me biting my tongue to stop the onslaught of giggles was that it almost seemed like Auron was kind of _enraged_ that _he_ hadn't been the one to tell off Mr. self righteous Warrior Monk.

Finally, Braska kindly told Jecht to gently put the poor guy back on his feet so that we could go get the Aeon and be on our way. As I passed the guard on the way into the Trials I stuck out my tongue and said, "Cdibet Oajuheda sayhea…!"

The look on his face was more than enough to finally send me into those fit of giggles, which were brought to an abrupt end when Auron looked back and gave me his stern "will you shut UP!" look. As for the trials, this was one of the Temples I _had_ gone to on Yunie's Pilgremage, so I already knew that it was filled to the brim with Machina.

"Guess now we know the REAL reason why they didn't want me in here," I chirped.

Jecht's blank stare plainly stated that he still didn't, Braska chuckled and Auron rolled his eyes and then made his way to the Machina that would take us to the Cloister entrance. After a moment it became clear that he was stumped, so I wandered over to his side and said, while punching in a few buttons, "I bet you're glad now that I'm part of the group or you may have been forever short one Aeon." The machine shuddered as it activated and then a low rumble could be heard as the rest of the Machina activated. I glanced at the other two and said, "Hurry up you guys, hop on!"

The rest of the trials were pretty much the same so we got through it surprisingly quick, though it probably didn't hurt that I had done most of the work the last time I was here as well.

Once we had reached the door to the Fayth, we, as guardians, were forced to wait in the room outside. I wondered if it would take long, I mean, getting your very first Aeon must be far more difficult than every one after, right? So, to pass the time I decided to stare at Auron to see how many things were different between _Him_ and his _future_ self. Before he finally noticed and asked why I felt the need to make this already awkward day even more awkward, I had managed to find at least six differences. One: he had both eyes, which were even more entrancing now then ten years in the future. Two: I could see said eyes because he didn't have those annoying sunglasses obscuring them. Three: He was devastatingly handsome before chronic stress had poorly aged him. Four: This Auron seemed a tad more childish and impatient. Five: This Auron was younger…I realize that's an obvious one but I was running out of thing to notice. Six: This Auron doesn't know that we'll be meeting again in ten years and end up being more than just friends…

Remembering this myself had me feeling kind of sad, and it must have shown on my face, 'cause Jecht came over to sit by me and asked what was wrong. When I looked back at Auron, he didn't so much as glance back my way, instead he was staring intently at the door to the Fayth, and a few short moments later it opened to reveal a tired but mostly relieved Braska. As he walked through the doorway, he began to teeter over and we all rushed forward but Auron got there first and was carefully leading him to one of the stone benches.

Braska appeared paler than usual, which had me a little worried, and I started to wonder if it had been this hard on Yuna when _she_ had first started. Jecht finally broke the silence by sitting next to Braska and asking, "So, what _is_ an Aeon?" Auron looked at him like he was stupid for not already knowing, though didn't seem willing to explain; our Summoner still appeared too tired to really give much of an answer, so that left me…I just hoped I had paid close enough attention on my first Pilgremage so I wouldn't end up seeming a bigger fool than Jecht.

"Well, Jecht, Aeon's are kind of like really big, really obedient fiends," I began, deciding that putting it into lemans terms would probably be best for the moment. "and the only way for a Summoner to obtain said Aeon is to pray to its corresponding Fayth. And then if the Summoner is deemed worthy in both strength of mind and of heart, only then will they be bestowed with the power of that particular Fayth's Aeon."

Jecht seem to understand a little better when he asked, "So, Braska here will have to do this _every_ time he wants a new Aeon?"

"That's correct," I said, trying to maintain my smile before adding, "Though it's not so much a matter of wanting; he'll _need_ all the Aeons if he hopes to defeat Sin."

I noticed Auron staring at me with a look that seemed to say, "I'm impressed." Which he probably was, since as an Al Bhed it was probably unusual for me to care enough to have this much knowledge on the subject.

"Okay," said Jecht, and seeming eager to know more, he asked, "So, uh, what's a Fayth, exactly?"

"Hmmmm…" I said, stalling. This would be a tad more difficult to answer since I really didn't know much about them other then the fact that they were victims of circumstance, meaning Yu Yevon. But I was pretty sure telling him that would probably be unwise since the other two didn't know about it yet. I looked up and found Braska and Auron looking at me expectantly. Apparently they were also curious to see how I would answer. So I decided to tell Jecht what _I_ came to believe they were. "Well, the Fayth are basically the spirits of the humans who gave their lives to basically become the embodiment of the Aeons."

They all seemed satisfied with that answer, but then Jecht said, "And they did this willingly?"

This one had me completely stumped so all I could say was, "I don't really know…maybe."

It was never made clear to me if the Fayth had known that Yu Yevon was actually evil and vindictive before they had gone through with the giving of their lives.

"Well, if you ask me," said Jecht a smirk forming on his lips, and I somehow knew his next words were going to land him in trouble, "They were all either incredibly selfless or incredibly stupid."

_I__ knew __it_…

Suddenly Auron lunged at him, but not before I had scrambled to grab him around the waist, but it was no use since he just ended up dragging me along with him, me screeching through gritted teeth, "Leave him alone you big meanie." At least I had managed to slow him down long enough to give Jecht enough time to leap up and get out of Auron's reaching distance. So there we were, Jecht running us around in circles before Auron finely tired from having to drag me with him. All the while, Braska having finally recovered, began laughing in spite of the irritated glare he was receiving from his friend, before reminding us that we should probably get as far away from Bevelle before the sun decided it was the moon's turn to claim the sky.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Al Bhed Translation:**

Cdibet Oajuheda sayhea – Stupid Yevonite meanie


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

I suggested that we go to Besaid next, since Jecht was becoming rather restless and I thought he might enjoy going for a swim at the beach there, but I was also really curious to know what Wakka and Lulu were like ten years ago, though I kept that part to myself. Oh, and let's not forget that Besaid had a temple, so of course both Braska and Auron agreed. So, we boarded the next ship to Besaid and spent most of the next eight hours split up. I staid in my room for about forty-eight minutes before becoming overly restless myself. I wandered out into the hall and walked out into the cool night air. I leaned against the railing at the front of the ship and, for about an hour, tried to come up with an explanation as to how I was ten years in the past when I heard a soft voice from behind me, "I take it you couldn't sleep, either, then, Rikku."

I glanced back to find Braska smiling at me. He wasn't wearing his headdress so his hair was swaying in the gentle sea breeze. He looked so much like Yunie at that moment, and having recently decided that I wasn't dreaming after all, seeing him like this had me selfishly wishing that my cousin had been brought here with me. _Though,__ things__ would __be __a__ lot __more __complicated __if __he __got __a__ visit __from__ his _daughter _from __the __future__…_

He took his place beside me and sighed, "It's sure a beautiful night."

I looked back out at the sea and whispered, "Yeah, it sure is." I suddenly sensed someone watching me and turned to find my Uncle staring at me as though he were trying to figure me out. Now a little nervous, I said, "W-what is it?"

He smiled uneasily and said, "I-I just can't help thinking that I've seen you somewhere before…"

He must have meant my mother; I've been told many times that I look a lot like her, but before I could tell him that I was the daughter of the woman he saw in me, I found myself quickly replying, "Well, you know us Al Bhed, we all look alike."

Braska seemed satisfied by that until his eyes lit up and he turned back to me and said, "Now I remember who you remind of. You bare a striking resemblance to Cid's wi-"

I interrupted him by laughing nervously and playfully hitting him in the arm before saying, "I'm almost positive you must be wrong! Eheheh…! Gotta go…" Ignoring the confused yet concerned look in my Uncle's eyes I quickly whipped around and ran to some stairs I had seen earlier leading up to a smaller outdoor level of the ships deck.

There was, thankfully, no one else up there, so I could have a silent panic attack with no interruptions. But as bad(?) luck would have it, my seclusion was not to last very long.

About thirty or so minutes after my nervous escape, I could hear someone else slowly making their way up the stairs. I quickly turned my back to them, not caring to let whoever it was see the anxious look in my eyes. My unwelcome companion in silence then rested against the railing next to me with a heavy sigh.

I turned to find a young man wearing a billowing red coat staring calmly out at the still waters of the sea. "What do _you_ want, Auron?" I said and then grimaced at the hint of unintended irritation in my tone.

Though he didn't seem to notice as he replied in his young gruff voice, "Lord Braska seems to think he may have said something to upset you and so he asked me to go find you."

Alarmed, I blinked at him and said, "Why…?"

"I asked him that as well," he mumbled, "and apparently he's got this strange notion that you would be more comfortable speaking with me, that maybe you'd tell me what-"

"There's nothing to tell, really," I told him, forcing myself to smile, hoping that it didn't look as fake as it felt. I had never intended for my Uncle to feel that I was uncomfortable around him and I guess I wasn't aware that even now, around this younger version of Auron, who was more like a stranger; even though he didn't know me at all, his very presence could still so easily put me more at ease.

Auron looked at me, seeming to be contemplating whether or not he should believe me. And for a moment that I almost didn't notice, his eyes held within them a gleam of concern, then it was gone. Apparently deciding not to pry any further, he nodded and then turned back to the stairs.

"Auron?" he stopped but didn't turn around, "If you happen to see Braska before you turn in, could you maybe tell him that…I'm sorry? That I'm not upset…, he just kinda caught me off guard?"

"I would, but," he started, before slowly turning back to face me, now with a more friendly look in his chocolate eyes, "I think it's more important that it come from you."

"But-"

"Rikku, a Summoner needs to be assured that their guardians aren't going to keep things from them," he smirked before adding, "That they won't…run away when they're needed most."

I struggled to maintain my optimistic smile as I said with a polite bow, "You're absolutely right. Thank you, Auron."

He blinked at me in confusion and said, "For what?"

"For putting things back in perspective," I said, fighting off the urge to give him a friendly hug.

He nodded, giving me an uneasy smile before finally turning around and heading back down the stairs.

"And for never failing to place my mind at ease," I whispered before finally trailing after him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X


	6. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER 5**

When we finally reached the shore of Besaid, the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, sending an array of color throughout the sky. The trees just beyond the beach swayed in the gentle sea breeze. The sound of the waves lapping at the shore was nearly hypnotizing. For several moments, I just stared in elated fascination. Suddenly acting very much like a girl, I ran to the back of the ship to catch a glimpse of the rising sun across the sea. Though, when I got there, something froze me in my tracks and what I saw forced me into silence. Auron, with his back to me, was leaning against the railing apparently lost in thought. I suddenly wished we were best friends again so I could ask him what was on his mind…

But before curiosity could get the best of me, I quietly turned around planning to leave him be…

But then, "You don't have leave on my account," Auron moved over a bit as though inviting me to stand beside him. I sighed and then took my place at his side. "After all," he continued softly, "it's not often one gets to witness such a display of beauty."

Somehow, hearing _him_ say this caused the sky to be even _more_ vibrant and warm. Though considering what I was wearing, it was hardly surprising that the suggested warmth vanished and I shivered from the sudden gust of sea wind that now swirled around us.

Auron glanced down at me with a look that suggested he agreed that it was stupid to wear only a bikini top, shorts and boots, and to believe that adding a scarf to the ensemble could possibly do anything to give me warmth. He rolled his eyes in disbelief and then carefully removed his red coat and then facing me, his eyes unreadable, he gently wrapped it around my shoulders.

As he did this, I couldn't stop my eyes from tracing over every visible contour of his body. I looked into his eyes as I felt the heat of embarrassment rise to my cheeks, "Um…thank you…?"

Auron scoffed at me, rolling his eyes again, "I can see I have much to teach you about being a proper guardian, Miss Al Bhed."

"Ex-excuse me?" I stammered, trying to determine if he had just _intentionally_ insulted me. I have to admit, it kinda hurt to be called Al Bhed by _him_. The Auron I used to know had never _once_ called me that. My cheeks began to heat again but this time from anger. I guess this Auron was still clinging to the ways of Yevon and that must mean that, back at the prison, when he stood up for me, it wasn't because he wanted to, but because he felt he had to…for my Uncle.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I have a name, you know…!"

Auron blinked but did not reply.

This only proved to anger me further, "So, what, are you so uncomfortable traveling with me, a Heathen, that you can't even say it?" I knew I was overreacting but I couldn't seem to stop the words from being spoken, so of course I stupidly continued, "Now who's being the bad guardian. So what if I'm Al Bhed! I would think that being a guardian to a summoner who is married to one would have helped you to see _past_-"

"Stop!" Auron narrowed his eyes, seeming greatly annoyed, "Do you even know what you're saying?"

Sensing far too late that my less mature side had reared its ugly head, I blinked, "What…?"

"Of course what you are doesn't matter to me," I blinked and he groaned before continuing, "I don't _care_ that you're Al Bhed, though it's true I didn't _want_ you to come with us," I opened my mouth, feeling a sudden need to defend myself, but I never got the chance, "But, that had _nothing_ to do with you being Al Bhed."

He paused long enough for me to say, "But…then why…?"

"I had thought that was obvious," he paused again, apparently expecting me to guess…but when I didn't, he sighed and said, "You're just a kid…!"

"Oh really? Well if I'm such a kid…then how old are you?" I snapped, struggling not to let on that this was a trap.

"18, but I don't see how this-"

I smirked in triumph, "Well, now, that means you're just _one_ year older than me, so I guess that would make _you_ a kid _too_ then!"

Auron sputtered uncharacteristically; he obviously had not expected said child to be 17…making her only one year younger than him. This Auron was so different from the man I had known that it was almost impossible not to laugh at him now. I almost did when he finally found his voice again and gave me another of his priceless WTF looks, "What-I-That-"

"Auron, Miss Rikku!"

Auron and I both jumped and slowly turned our heads to find Uncle Braska staring at us with a curious smile. My cheeks heated and I glanced at Auron to find his cheeks also were colored with a soft tint of red. He truly _is _different, I thought, noting the slight nervous look in his eyes.

Auron cleared his throat, "Lord Braska, I take it you are ready to move on."

Braska's smile became a smirk as he crossed his arms, "Yes, but…I get the feeling that I'm interrupting something."

Auron slowly turned back to me, his eyes once again unreadable, "No, you're not." He turned to leave, "I'll go wake the loose cannon and then meet you on the beach," and then headed back to the sleeping quarters leaving me feeling slightly hurt and confused, but also relieved to know that there was a more human side to the man with whom I would one day fall in love.


	7. Chapter Six

_(a/n: Thanks to all of you who have stuck with this story and to those of you who have just now come across it and have read this far. I realize that there hasn't been any _real _**Aurrikku** fluffy goodness, but do not fret just yet! I'm just trying to develop their relationship by allowing their rocky start find some common solid ground...and I think we may just about be there! *happy dance*)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

As soon as we unboarded the ship, Jecht immediately started to jump for joy at the sight of the vast beach and I just knew that he would start to complain if he didn't at least get in several hours of swim time and that's when he spotted a Blitzball on the sand. So I quickly suggested that we take a momentary break from the Pilgremage and live a little. Auron thought this was a horrible idea which earned him a smack from Jecht's new Blitzball.

Jecht laughed at the You-did-NOT-just look on the younger Guardian's face, "Come on man, do as the lady says and live a little."

Auron opened his mouth to protest but Braska gave him a look that somehow stopped him, "I agree with Rikku, Auron. This journey is going to be long and tiresome; also we may not _get_ many chances like this once it _truly_ begins."

There was a sadness in his voice that made my heart ache. Jecht didn't seem to have noticed it as he started to kick the ball around, but the sudden look of understanding in Auron's eyes said that he had. For Braska, moments like these were precious since they were all he would have to take his mind off how this journey would end.

It wasn't like Auron didn't care about this, in fact, he probably cared too much. When they found out the truth about the final Aeon, he had become so blinded by rage that when Jecht became said Aeon and Braska still died to only _temporarily_ defeat Sin, he had gone back to Yunalesca and attempted to destroy her but failed and was killed…but…since there hadn't been a Summoner to send him to the Farplane he became an unsent. Therefore, all three legends had died.

_This sucks_, I thought, angrily. I already knew not only the truth about the Final Aeon but also the truth behind Sin. I was willing to bet that I was the only person who knew that Sin was actually a protective shell for the _real_ culprit. And that _bastard_ would be the person who was the reason that all Al Bhed were hated, the person that all of Spira still viewed as a "holy" figure…the one-the evil…Yu Yevon!

I suddenly wondered if it would be safe to tell them this. Then I could save everyone's life and we could put an end to all this right now. This was starting to sound like the perfect plan, but just as I stepped forward and called out to Braska I felt something rush past my face, "Rikku, no…Don't!"

I blinked and noticed the frantic voice belonged to Bahamut, the Child Fayth. He was hovering before me with a look of urgency gleaming in his wise eyes, "You must not tell them! Not Ever!"

I blinked and then narrowed my eyes in irritation, "Listen here, you-"

"Stop! You mustn't use your voice to speak to me…"

Now I was becoming confused as well, "Why not?"

He sighed and then waved to the rest of my group who were all staring at me but they didn't seem to notice much less even see him. The child Fayth then turned back to me, "Do you understand now? No one else can see me…or hear me for that matter. So unless you wish to look like you are seriously upset with the voices in your head, I suggest you use your mind to speak with me from now on."

I sighed and then began to think, wondering if he would actually hear it, _So tell me then, why am I not allowed to tell them something that will save their lives and put an end to Sin forever?_

"For one thing, you four are not the ones meant to defeat Yu Yevon, Tidus is. And secondly, saving your Uncle is not the reason you were brought back here to this time." The child Fayth folded his arms and gave me a look that suggested he wanted me to discover the _real_ reason on my own.

But the truth was that I had absolutely no _clue_ as to why they brought me to this point in time, much less what they expected me to do while here. I glanced at him with a slight loss of nerve, _You sure you couldn't give me even a _small_ bit of a clue as to why you thought I should be here_?

His lips curved into a sad smile, "I'm sorry, Rikku. But I _can_ tell you that this could be considered a kind of gift from we Fayth to you."

My eyes widened in slight disbelief, _A gift? You call being shot and then imprisoned by those who would sooner see me dead then give me a fair trial…A GIFT?"_

The Child Fayth chuckled softly and slowly shook his head, "I think you are failing to see what _is_ the gift."

_Then how 'bout you just tell me what it is, dammit!_

Unfortunately, the Child Fayth chose _this_ moment to disappear and to make matters worse, I had said that last part out loud.

All three of my companions were staring at me with their own versions of the WTF look which only made it _more_ difficult to keep a straight face. I gazed back at them all as heat swiftly moved its way up my neck to my face, "Uh-umm-I-that is-you see…"

Braska was the first to break the staring silence as he slowly walked up to me, "Rikku…? Is there…uh…something you would like to tell us?"

I jumped and fought the urge to run away screaming, _How did he know I'm hiding something? Am I really that transparent? Quick, think of a believable reason for your strange behavior!_

I breathed in, feeling only slightly calmer, "No, there's nothing. I'm just struggling with…well…you know how we Al Bhed feel about Summoners and their Pilgremage…"

Auron graced me with an expression that seemed almost concerned though it was probably more for his Summoner than for me, "Then why did you agree to become a Guardian?"

I grimaced, hearing the hint of disappointment in younger Auron's voice, "I wish I could tell you why, but I fear that it wouldn't make any sense."

Jecht walked up to me and wrapped one of his big arms around my shoulders, "Listen, Rikku, with me around, I highly doubt that you'll ever have to worry about making the least sense in this group. After all, you may be Al Bhed, but you still know more about all this than I do, since you were born here…and I wasn't. Plus the first thing I did when I got here was get thrown in prison because I mentioned that I came from Zanarkand and that I had no _clue_ what a Spira even was! So…Yeah, I think I got you beat on being crazy." He then burst out laughing and twirled me around a few times before returning to kicking around his Blitzball.

I watched him as I started to feel that he was probably the only person in all of Spira who could even _remotely_ understand what I was going through.

_"Saving your Uncle is not the reason you were brought to this time."_

What exactly did Bahamut mean by this? If not my Uncle, if not Spira…then…why the Crap am I here?

X.X.X.X.X.X

After several hours of beach time, Auron never taking his eyes off me – _okay, weird_ – he finally sauntered up to me, an unreadable look in his eyes, "You know, you never did answer my question."

I glanced at him before looking back at Jecht who at this moment was retrieving his Blitzball from the ocean, "So?"

He seemed unsure of my response but his eyes remained unreadable, "I wanted to know why someone who is brought up to be so completely against this journey would even consider taking part in it."

I realized he was just curious but something about what he had said really hit home and before I could reign in my building anxiety and anger, "I am so sure! Like anything I say could possibly justify my part in this. After all _you_ still _cling_ to the ways of Yevon!" _OMG! I can't believe I just said that!_

I slapped my hand over my mouth to stop anything more insulting from being uttered. Auron said nothing and just gaped at me with a look that closely resembled that of guilt. _Did I actually hurt him? Dammit! I can't _believe_ how much of jerk I'm being!_

Without another word I quickly turned and ran off to the path that I remembered would eventually lead to the village of Besaid.

X.X.X.X.X.X

I decided to sit down under one of the larger trees and take a moment to think about my situation which was gradually becoming crappier. I must have drifted off cause when someone cleared their throat I noticed that several hours had slipped by and also that there was someone sitting under a tree across from me. I stared at them in a slight daze until my mind finally registered who they were, "Oh, hey Braska," I noticed then that he was alone, "Where are the other two?"

He smiled warmly in response, "I asked them to give us a moment alone to talk." He then got up and wandered over, sitting back down next to me, "I understand why being my Guardian may be more difficult for you than for the others."

_Oh no! Does he know? Has he realized that I'm his niece? Dammit, Rikku, why the Crap didn't you come up with an alias instead of giving him your real name?_

My Uncle smiled at my obvious internal ranting and leaned back against the tree, "I don't know what you said to Auron, but you seem to have disrupted his usual irritated demeanor."

I blinked at him, not quite believing that what I said could have affected him so. Though the look in Auron's eyes from before had said otherwise. I sighed, "He'll get over it…"

Braska folded his hands in his lap, "That may be so, but I still think there's something you need to understand."

A cold breeze swirled around us; only then did I remember that I still had Auron's coat wrapped around me, causing me to feel an odd amount of shame.

Braska noticed this as well, his eyes holding some hidden understanding of his own, "You may not know this but Auron has already been betrayed by Yevon followers a few times himself."

"What?" this made no sense to me, "But isn't he a Yevon follower as well?"

Braska sighed, the sound seeming filled with an odd sadness, "Yes. In some ways he still follows Yevon, however, in many ways he is very much like the Al Bhed." This seemed even less likely. I fought off the urge to scoff. He noticed my odd struggle and chuckled, "You see, just like the Al Bhed, he doesn't wish for the Summoners to sacrifice themselves for the sake of Spira. But just like Yevon has taught us, he doesn't let his desire for me to live allow him to stop me from going through with this tragic journey, no matter how badly he suffers to help me see it through. So, in this way, I believe, Rikku, that you and Auron are the same. So, please don't take what he says the wrong way. He's just as unhappy about this as you are…"

Hearing about this hidden side of Auron, a side that even later in life he hadn't revealed to me, made me feel like some great weight had been lifted from me. Auron had never _wanted_ Braska to become a Summoner…, just like _I_ had never wanted _Yuna_ to be a Summoner. But also much like myself, he was forcing himself to allow this to happen knowing all to well how this would end…only because this was what Braska had wanted and he, Auron, would _never_ betray his friend's wishes. So yeah, we are very much alike, Auron and I. So maybe that also meant there may also be hope for "us" in the future to become more than just fellow Guardians following the path of a hopeless Journey to save a dying world.

X.X.X.X.X.X

* * *

><p><em>(an: _

_Disappointed Rabid Fan Girls: WTF? No Aurrikku Fluff? You must DIE BITCH!_

_Rikkumorningstar: First of all I already said that I was going to let their Relationship develop a bit more before I would have any signs of love surface! Be patient, for it _**will** _happen in the near future ;A; ...)_


	8. Chapter Seven

_(a/n: Thank you very much to those who have stuck with this story thus far! TT-TT Here's hoping _this _chapter continues to entertain...)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

Uncle Braska and I had talked for several hours after the Auron-is-more-like-you-than-you-think speech. I was pleasantly surprised to learn that he was fairly fluent in Al Bhed. I started to wonder if maybe he had been able to teach Auron some.

By the time we had gotten to the village it was already nightfall so I was unable to find young Wakka and Lulu as they were probably asleep. I'd have to remember to look for them first thing in the morning. As for where _we_ would spend the night; Besaid apparently, ten years ago had had an inn, I don't know what happened to it to make it not be here ten years later.

It had five rooms but three of them were being used at the moment. So now we were left with the awkward who-bunks-with-whom decision. After what seemed like several hours (though was probably only twenty minutes) of panicked thinking (mostly from me), Auron said he would sleep out here in the lobby. Braska responded to this obvious fear of proximity by bursting out laughing which had his young friend turning away to hide his blush.

I started to laugh too until Jecht waggled his brows at me causing me to wonder if _I_ should sleep in the lobby. But instead I stomped off toward one of the vacant rooms, "Well I'm going to bed, so whoever decides to bunk with me can do so," and left them to their guy thoughts. As I closed the door, I noticed my Uncle pull Jecht back like he was stopping him from following. I smiled, thanking the _real_ god that Braska was a gentleman, that is until I saw him glance at Auron and tell him something that caused the young Guardian to pale and blush at the same time. And as Auron began to make his way toward the rooms, I strangely found myself hoping that he would pass this one by.

I quickly closed the door and almost dove under the bed when he knocked on said door.

I pulled Auron's coat tighter around me; he had let me keep it since the dried blood stains on my clothes might cause people to get the wrong idea. I'd have to wake up early tomorrow and buy some new clothes. I struggled to make my voice work, "Yeah?"

The door slowly opened and Auron poked his head in, "Can I - come in?"

"Huh-yes-umm-of course…!" I groaned inwardly, _Dammit! You would think I'd rush at the chance to be with him like this, again!_

But at the same time I knew it probably would not be wise to get _too_ excited about it. After all, as far as he knows, we had only just met nearly a week ago and it would seem he only thought of me as an awkward acquaintance.

_Damn I feel pathetic… Here I am, alone in a _bed_room with the man I had come to love most in the world and he didn't have any clue that I would like nothing more than to be held against him as I slept tonight._

But obviously, since we've technically only known each other for less than a week, to ask this of him would be beyond inappropriate.

I came out of my thoughts to find him looking at me with an unreadable expression but I'd be willing to bet that he found mine fairly amusing and was attempting to hide the part of him that knew how to smile. Then, as though he didn't have a thought in the world, he headed over to the second smaller bed and sat down. Maybe Lord-no-thought wasn't quite correct. It would appear I'm _not_ just an awkward irritation to him.

I removed his red coat and held it out to him, "It's going to be quite cold tonight and since you're sleeping by a window…"

I don't know why, but I had thought he might actually smile, but - he didn't and just sighed as he carefully reclaimed his coat. As he sat back down he glanced at me and appeared to want to say something – possibly thank you or maybe even goodnight, but - he didn't and then turned his back to me as he lied down for the night.

Like I said - I felt pathetic.

It suddenly occurred to me that he may be mad at me for what I had said earlier on the beach. It really wasn't a nice or fair type of thing to say to someone who feels almost the same way I do about Yevon. Though, at the time, I hadn't actually known that. But still… I slowly walked away and slumped onto the bed that suddenly seemed far too big. I sat up and glanced over at my fellow Guardian, "Auron?"

"Hmm?" he didn't turn to look at me and I almost lost my nerve.

"Umm-I'm really sorry about what I said earlier - it was totally inappropriate."

I don't really know why had I felt the need to apologize right then. Maybe I had hoped he would tell me it was alright like he used to (would?) when I had made him upset in the past (future!). I nearly jumped when I glanced his way to find that he had turned over and was now looking at me as though he couldn't remember what I was apologizing for.

However, instead of avoiding the risk of conversation, like what seemed to be his normal habit, he surprised me by saying this, "You don't need to apologize to me. We clearly do not know enough about each other yet to really know what we should or should not say."

This Auron was so different from the one I had known, so I wasn't sure if he was saying that he hadn't been offended or if he was covering up that he _had_ been by having me think that under these circumstances the unfortunate squabble wasn't my fault. Before I could verbalize my worried thoughts he spoke again.

"Accepting your apology would be irrelevant since you did nothing wrong." He turned back around; apparently deciding the conversation was over.

_I see being highly in tuned with people's unspoken worries _isn't_ a skill he acquired after death._

Seeing that the conversation _was_ over I crawled onto my bed and glanced his way one last time, "Auron?"

When he didn't answer right away, I wondered if he had fallen asleep or was perhaps ignoring me, but then, "Yes?"

I hesitated for a short moment that seemed to stretch beyond the point of awkward, which then caused me to panic and accidentally speak in Al Bhed, "Kyythekrd." _Oh dear lord, he probably thinks I'm mocking him, now!_ I quickly turned my back to him, cursing my panicked behavior's seriously poor timing.

"Goodnight, Rikku." Needless to say I was shocked he had understood me. But still, those two simple words oddly gave me a glimpse of the man _I_ had known.

I held onto that as a comfort for this wonderful yet lonely night.

* * *

><p><em>(an: Well, it would appear the fluff has once again evaded us, but we are definately much closer so don't worry Rikku/Auron fans! I promise the fluff WILL happen...soon...)_


	9. Chapter Eight

_(a/n: Thank you very much to all those who have read thus far. It means so much that you guys are entertained by it enough to stick with it ^^ Disclaimer: I think we've established by now that I will never own Final Fantasy)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

I didn't think it would be easy sneaking out of the room when I woke up at dawn without waking Auron, but that hadn't even been an issue, since he was apparently already awake and somewhere that wasn't here. I sighed and was about to leave _myself_ when a medium sized package set on the room's only table caught my eye. As I approached, I noticed a small piece of paper laid over it. The paper was folded and on the front, written in familiar careful handwriting, "_Please read this first"_.

I smiled as I opened the letter,

_Rikku,_

_We got off to a rough start, I've said things that maybe I shouldn't have. But I'm only trying to understand you - I'm trying to understand why an Al Bhed would help lead a Summoner to their death. But really I'm just as much to blame for that. I never meant to say anything to make you feel you didn't belong. Anyway, I got you something I thought you might need._

_ A._

_ps. Please ignore any look of disappointment Jecht may give you...he apparently didn't approve of what I got you... But believe me when I say you really don't want to know what __**he **__had in mind._

Don't tell me he went out and got me... As I pulled off the lid of the package and saw the new outfit, I was reminded of why I had fallen in love with his future self. I quickly tore off my dirty clothes and after taking a quick shower, I looked at myself in my new ensemble in the full length mirror. I looked good, better than good, I looked - mature.

It suddenly occurred to me that this particular line of fashion was Al Bhed made. Though no one really cared since the designer had never once used machina, so everyone loved his designs and never seemed to _notice_ that he was Al Bhed. But he didn't actually _become_ loved until around the time I turned thirteen which was when the rest of Spira stopped treating _all_ Al Bhed like dirt. That's not to say that before then his designs didn't sell, it's just that you'd have to be ready for the possibility of being heavily criticized if you were to buy one.

This particular design lent itself to travelers who may have frequent run-ins with fiends. The front and back of the top had thin but strong armor sewn into the fabric. Wrist guards were sewn into the sleeves; they were light so they wouldn't weigh down my arms. The pants were made of a very flexible leather and not the kind that squeaked when your skin became damp from sweat but the soft, cool to the touch, silent kind. The top had green and gold threads woven into the light brown fabric. This was a good look for me - a new look, so to complete it I decided to wear my hair differently. Carefully taking the braids out, I pulled my long wavy hair into a high pony-tail, re-braided that and then tied it off.

_There...done._ _And so what if I get criticized for wearing this. I'm a proud Al Bhed! I can't allow this time switch cause me to forget that._

I put on my old boots and left the room into the rising sun of morning. Now it was time to be the girl with a mission, time to find Wakka and/or Lulu.

Silly mission...? Yes. Pointless? Probably. Was I possibly too curious? Most definitely.

I heard the soft pattering of small feet quickly approaching me from behind and slowly turned to see a tanned kid about 10 years old with dark orange hair styled in the most peculiar way. I started to feel a surge of hyperness as I realized who it was. _Wakka! It's Wakka!_ I immediately squelched it, however, when he stopped and gazed up at me with equal parts fascination and disgust.

He smirked and folded his arms, "You're an Al Bhed heathen, what're you _doin_ here?"

I scoffed, "Well aren't you rude."

Apparently 10 years did _nothing_ for his personality.

He scowled, "It's not rude if it's true."

I don't know why I had expected him to be different. Maybe it was because, since we had met (will meet) he came to accept the Al Bhed and our opposite beliefs - of course it could just be that he had found out that Yevon was a sham and that the Al Bhed had it right all along. Funny how learning you'd been lied to your whole life can change your whole line of belief.

"She's right, Wakka," came a young girl's voice from behind him, "You are rude." He slowly turned and then cringed. About five feet away stood a young girl who also looked to be 10 years old. She had shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes, though at the moment they seemed golden since she was holding a small flame in her right hand. She narrowed her eyes and took two steps toward him, "You really should apologize..."

It quickly became clear that this was Lulu.

_Wow. She didn't change much either._ It was difficult to hide how amusing I was finding this to be. But, not wanting little Wakka to be set ablaze just for being a moron, "You know, it really doesn't bother me. So how bout you don't set your friend on fire. I'm sure he'll learn from his mistakes - someday."

"Okay. If you really believe that," Lulu smirked and then playfully shot the flame an inch from Wakka's left foot. He yelped and jumped back.

"Hey! I said _don't_ set him on fire!"

"Ya, Lu! What gives?!" Wakka frowned at her.

"Sorry it slipped," Lulu winked at me as she turned and walked away.

_Man, even as a kid she was scary!_

Wakka took one look at me, gave an apologetic bow and then ran off whimpering.

I stared after him and sweatdropped.

_I hope he doesn't remember this when we meet up again ten years from now…_

I wandered around until I found the secret path to the beach and as I passed the moss and vine covered cliff-side it occurred to me that there should be a door there. I pulled at the vines revealing a door forgotten by time. But - where is the keypad that opens it? I started scraping the moss away in random areas when I heard a distinct beep sound. My heart thudded excitedly as I removed the remaining moss covering the keypad.

For a moment I just stared at the machina that had survived Sin's savage attack. I reached out and quickly punched in the code and fought down the excited squeal in my stomach caused by the door opening.

_You shouldn't have done that,_ came Bahamut's irritated voice.

I whipped around expecting to find him glaring daggers at me but instead smacked into cool metal and then stumbled backward, but the back of my head never actually connected with the ground.

"Ouchie," I mumbled rubbing my nose. I tensed as I felt myself lifting off the ground.

_What's going on?!_

That's when I noticed that I had my eyes closed and slowly opened them as I felt myself being lowered back to the ground. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness I was greeted with. I nearly shrieked when a gruff voice from behind me said, "I thought I told you to remain with Lord Braska!"

"He'll be fine - He's probably still asleep! Besides, I couldn't possibly miss seeing Our Rikku in her new attire. Which, by the way, I was completely wrong about…she-looks-HOT!" came a second gruff voice.

I whipped around in time to see Auron do a face-palm and then give Jecht a glare that suggested he wanted to throttle him. Though, whether this was because I was his friend or because I was a woman, wasn't exactly clear.

Was I his friend? Did Auron actually see me that way yet?

"Rikku!"

I snapped out of the crazy train-of-thought, fidgeting, "Huh?! Yes! Hi!" cleared throat, "I-I'm listening…"

Then it occurred to me that we were inside the "Secret Cave" and that Auron was giving me an irritated squinty-eyed glare. So apparently he was really upset about something.

I heard a sound that was wind chimes and a playful wind and then, "I would start with assuming it has something to do with this cave."

I looked to my left and saw Bahamut leaning against the cave wall and once again I felt anxiety rising as the thought that the others had heard him began to creep into my mind.

The child faith chuckled and then, "You may want to think of a believable response."

I looked back to Auron and Jecht; Auron looking at me with equal parts annoyance and concern and Jecht seeming amused, which caused me to wonder if I _looked_ as anxious as I felt.

I took a deep calming breath, "I can explain - You see, this cave is - It's part of - I thought I could -" deep sigh, I stared directly at Auron, "I'm Al Bhed! Cu, uv luinca E fuint fyhd du aqyseha dra rettah sylrehy! Lyh oui naymmo pmysa sa?! Pid E kiacc _oui tu_ pmysa sa! Fro amca fuimt pa muugehk yd sa mega E lusseddat cusa geht uv ydnuledu?! Sayhea!" (So, of course I would want to examine the hidden machina! Can you really blame me?! But I guess _you do_ blame me! Why else would be looking at me like I committed some kind of atrocity?! Meanie!)

I don't really know why I said all that in Al Bhed - it always happens when I get pissed off of nervous to the point of having an anxiety attack. Though the look etched in Auron's eyes suggested he understood every word.

I glared at Bahamut and using thought speech, "_You had _better_ have a _damn good_ excuse for having brought me back here to a time where Auron is _capable_ of pissing me off!_"

I then turned away from the two stunned-into-silence men and one really old child who had the gull to start laughing at me and stomped off deeper into the cave.

I never thought I could feel so incredibly angry and ashamed at the same time.

XXX

I had been walking for what seemed like hours, though in truth it was probably only about forty minutes, when the soft patter of fast approaching footsteps sounded from behind.

I whipped around, daggers out and felt myself pale as I found Auron taking slow steps back, confusion etched in his features. He sighed, "Why do I get the feeling I've done something to cause you to dislike me?"

I frowned as I lowered my daggers and then reattached them to my belt, "It's not that. I don't - I couldn't… It's not that." I sighed, "I just thought you were mad since I had totally pulled an Al Bhed move by uncovering a Machina that had survived and-"

"Rikku!"

"What?!"

He took a few slow steps toward me, "You've got it all wrong. That's not why I was mad. In fact, mad really isn't the correct term for what I had felt."

I blinked at him, unsure of his meaning, "Then why were you-"

"I was concerned…"

Feeling total shock, "Wh-Wha-Wh-"

He sighed, apparently irritated that I would be shocked, "I was concerned about what would happen to you if someone other than myself and the human blitzball had seen you enter a machina you had carelessly reactivated."

I tried not to appear overly effected by his kind words when it occurred to me that our loud companion wasn't with us. "Speaking of Jecht, where is he?" I glanced around.

"Probably lost, but I wouldn't worry."

I snapped my head up to find Auron looking oddly pleased with himself. I glared in response, "Ha, ha. You may like yourself now, buddy, but you won't feel so smug when he's found - without a head because a fiend bit it off!"

He gave me a look I recognized to be his Don't-be-so-dramatic look.

I groaned, "Look! The thing is if he truly believes he hails from the Zanarkand of a thousand years ago then he probably doesn't know how to safely defend himself. Do you even remember what life was like in the great Machina city that _never slept_ and _played all day_?"

Auron blinked and appeared to be recalling something unpleasant, "I see your point," heavy sigh, "I'll go look for him," he turned to leave but glanced back at me, "You going to be okay finding your way back out?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine," which was true since the tunnels in this cave hadn't (wouldn't!) changed all that much in 10 years.

Auron then gave me what may have been a hint of the smile he gave (would give!) 10 years from now, and went off on his search for the VIP Blitzer.

I felt my heart flutter from his almost smile and then groaned when the sudden appearance of stomach flutters caused me to realize that I was totally falling in love with him again.

_Bad Rikku!_

…

Oh well,-maybe he won't notice.

* * *

><p><em>an: It would appear that Auron __**isn't **__a constant sayhea ^^_


End file.
